Run, won't you?
by Ajilime
Summary: Mafia AU: She ran, he didn't bother chasing, because he knew she couldn't get away, all he had to do was pick her up later, and make up for the things he was deprived meanwhile.
1. Prologue

She was kneeling before him, hands and feet tied behind her, he was arching above her, his hand was on her pale cheek, he was staring right into her wide spice colored eyes that haven't rested for many nights, after a moment his palm caressed it returning it some of its original blush and moving up. He moved his fingers through black locks and pushed them behind her ear.

"This is disgusting," he whispered as he inspected her hair more, "I want this ugliness gone."

She didn't say anything, yet it was obvious that there was not an alternative option. All she could do was blink to show her obedience. He squatted as an attempt to level with her more, yet still had a good foot on her, and spoke again;

"You know, My Princess, I had to drag myself to my desk because I doubted myself, and it got harder and harder, because I wanted to improve every member, every employer of mine. Sometimes I just want to forget all of our problems, that there are so many people that are going to the greatest of lengths to make sure we're never to utter a word again, sometimes I just want us to be good, good enough to protect you, and," his eyes hardened, "to keep you here."

He leaned in for a kiss he has been deprived for what seemed like decade, and he was going to get all he missed back.

**A/N: So, A Bleach IchiHime fan fiction. Awesome. This is just a prologue, that's why it's so short. If you're interested, have any suggestions or critiques please review, I'd really appreciate it! I'll leave now, bye! **

**Oh and I don't own Bleach, but I am practicing some black magic sooo~ (**justkiddingpleaseignoremycrazyimsorry**)**

**~Loveeee (c;) Em.**


	2. Chapter 1: Her

Chapter 1

_Earlier_

When she was little, she didn't understand why her mother brought home all those men, why her dad had random screaming fits, why he just left and never came back one evening, why her brother left and came back when sun wasn't lighting up the sky and held her so close every time he got a chance. That of course, wasn't expected of a five year old, although, she did have expectations, for herself and others; she wanted to be a good girl, she wanted to be smart and have a lot of friends, she wanted to eat as much ice cream as she could, explore the world and help people, she wanted to be the best she could in her mind. The curiosity in her was young, unmeasurable and untamed.

At age of ten, she noticed something, the men who came to visit her mother started to notice her, they often flashed smiles, occasionally, some of them brought her gifts; candy in shiny wrappers, 5 dollar bracelets, and sometimes a Barbie Doll or a Teddy Bear. No matter how hungry, sad, lonely or scared she was, she never dared to eat the sweets, wear the jewelry, nor cuddle and play with the toys, she just couldn't bring herself to it, it all seemed to unexplainably wrong to her. In give time, her curiosity morphed into motivation, she was doing her best at school, even if she was young, she spent her time with her nose in the books, she wasn't afraid of missing out, she was a smart girl and knew she was different from the others, _she noticed things, _other children avoiding her, mothers whispering to each other and sending dirty looks at her back, occasional insult from other girls concerning her looks, she took it all with a straight face, yet, every little glance, whisper, snarl, made little crack in her heart, and so, as time went by, her heart was only held by one little thing,- Sora. He was always working late, yet she was always there to greet him. When he came home, tired, beaten down with bags under his eyes and dragging his feet behind him with the little strength he had left , but every time he saw his little sister beaming in the middle of the doorway as soon as he pushed the door itself, her orange hair falling down her back, it all reminded him _why_ he was doing what he was doing, all for her, and damn right it was worth it, hell, she was the only thing that kept him sane and here. If she weren't here he'll ditch this shit hole, the slut that lived with them and go to make a life for himself in America before the drunk dead beat of a father came back, but he couldn't, he knew that the trip was going to be hard, that people spoke another language and had a different environment, both they knew a little about, that they had to give up the little luxuries they had, and _not _for just a little while, and he knew, _he knew,_ he couldn't do that, Orihime needed it all, the education, and the little comfort their so called home provided. _Just a little more, _that's what he told himself every night as he watched his little sister fall asleep.

_Just a little more…_

Twelve. _Twelve. _Twelve was the number that was so cursed to her. March 12th, is when the glue that held her together finally gave out. She remembered it exactly, every agonizing second that was filled with either her usual excitement, then anxiety, worries, fear, hope, and lastly that unbearable feeling and darkness.

_It was 11'o clock,pm, she has already finished all her homework and swept up the place. At the moment she was patiently sitting on her bed and reading worn down book, she had memorized the plot, yet couldn't get enough of it, the big cursive letters on the paper back read __'Brother Grimm Tales'__ the books were dark and sometimes scared her, yet, were able to give her a surprising comfort. Her brother's heavy footsteps were soon to be heard in the hallway, she had developed reflexes through her life that allowed recognizing the sounds, and allowed her to be swift and responsive enough. It might've not sounded like much, yet it kept her safe in more ways than one may think of._

_ 11:30pm, she was sitting in a fetal position, lazily turning pages one by one, looking at the pictures with a flash light, the lights were already out, her mother was out also, she probably wasn't going to be back until the afternoon of tomorrow, but the girl didn't want to risk it. It wasn't that unusual for Sora to be late, there were a lot of factors that could interfere with his trip home, she understood that well, but she wasn't just going to go to sleep, she had to wait for him as long as she had to. _

_ 1am; she was wide awake, if any sleepiness had possessed her earlier, it was long gone, she felt sick to her stomach, the book was on her nightstand, yet she couldn't bring herself to even look at it, it was like one of the gifts her mother's visitors had given her, all she could do was wrap herself in a blanket cocoon and wait in the dark. The layers of thin blankets didn't stop her from shivering and didn't provide he expected comfort. It felt like her heart has rolled into her stomach and continued to serve its purpose there with momentary interruptions. Her hair has rubbed in to the cheap blanket too long, became static and now felt unbelievably uncomfortable and stuck to her face, yet she dared not to at least make an attempt to brush it away, all her attention and will was focused on a spot on the floor. She was able to count every second along with Sora's old, mechanical alarm clock ticking, and counting with her. At 1:26, 34 seconds passed, and she heard two knocks on the door, she wasn't surprised at the fact that she didn't hear the people coming, yet it managed to startle her, she slid one of her legs out of her blanket cocoon, but stopped herself before it touched the ground, it could've easily been one of her mother's visitors, and her opening the door and having to greet them was always unpleasant, after a minute she heard an another round of knocks, this time, more force was used, and this time, she listened, they were strong, yet gentle, patient, and a little hesitant, nothing like harsh, uneasy and quick ones that made her flinch every time. No, this was different, and that scared more than her thoughts of that man that used to live her coming back, she gingerly appeared from her cocoon, and set her feet on the carpet, her bare feet touching the carpet that was so rude to her soft skin, she would be able to recall every step and breath she took, every time the clock in the back ground ticked, what sensation she felt when she put pressure on the door knob, when a group of men in suits greeted her and herd the words; "Orihime Inoue-san? We are so very sorry to inform you about your brother, Sora…" _

_And nothing after that mattered, a sentence that killed her, it was said, and that was it, darkness and her own screams filled everything that was left and she finally felt it, her soul and heart remains finally crumbled down. _

**Not really my best work, but I felt like I had to upload it, if you have anything to tell me, PLEASE review! I'd very much appreciate it. And Also Beta help for a foreign chick? Please? It's just a thing that describes how our Lovely Hime turned out the way she did, and well, do expect a chapter with Ichigo's follow up, although, I will try to write it better and differently.**

**Well, anyways, to answer some of your questions/reviews!**

**Renji4eva, Thank you! You're my first reviewer and you are so special, keep tuned! Thank you! **

**KazumaKaname, thank you for your enthusiasm! I greatly appreciate you!**

**FronTierBrain, thank youuu! *heart emoji thing* **

**Vmpi5hForever, well actually, I will go on that later, buuut, for *spoiler* it's hair dye for her to hide. c;**

**Guest1, yes it is, but it's a slightly irritated and angry Ichigo.**

**AnonymousP, Thank you, here you go!**

**BabeBee, haha you remind me of my best friend a heck lot! And yes it was, and everything will be clear in next two chapters!**

**Ichihime94, thank you, here's the update! Thank you for your support, and I looove your user name!**

**kyiyino, thanks, and thank you! You're review is a true lovely haha**

**Bye for now! THANKS FOR FOLLOWS AND FAVS! OMG.**

**- Annoying**


End file.
